Naughty Girl
by UltimateFantasyWriter
Summary: Claudia's 'different' side. The sexy one...
1. Todd

I don't own anything, except for my imagination.

Timeline: Following the events of "Vendetta". After John Conte's trial and imprisonment, Claudia is doing some 'research' to try and find Todd.

Claudia was sitting on her bed at Leena's. She had been trying to track down Todd after reading an online article (not a newspaper article, welcome to the 21st century) about John Conte being found guilty, and thought that maybe they could pick up where they had left off.

"A firewall? Bitch please." She said as she was getting close to cracking the WitSec database. A short while later, she had gotten past all security and was looking at Todd's file. As she looked at the file, she noticed something mildly alarming in it.

LOCATION: MedStar Washington Hospital Center

"Oh, shit." She said under her breath, and she grabbed her bag and ran out.

By the time she had flown into DC, a nurse told her that Todd had already checked out of the hospital.

"Wait, so where is he now?" Claudia asked the nurse.

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" the nurse asked.

"I'm his girlfriend" she replied.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't give you access."

Claudia sighed in frustration and returned to her car. She opened up her laptop and started looking into files again. Eventually she found out that Todd was staying in a nearby hotel and drove off.

When she got to his hotel room, she knocked on the door and stood there, waiting in anxiousness.

Stupid Claudia, why did you think you could just pick up where you left off? This is a big mistake, you should just leave now. She thought to herself.

Just as she was about to leave, the door opened.

"Claudia?" Todd asked, very surprised.

"Todd! Hi! Um, surprise!" was her reply.

They stared at each other for a moment, then Todd pulled Claudia in for a deep, passionate kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance, while they pushed each other against the wall. The door slammed shut and Claudia ran her fingers through Todd's hair as he tried to remove their clothes. Once Todd was down to his boxers, the two lovers broke the kiss and Claudia took off her own clothes. Todd got down and started rubbing Claudia's sex, causing her to moan like there was no tomorrow. He began to finger her and suck anxiously on her nipples like a baby. Soon, she neared her peak.

"Todd, stop. It's my turn." She said deviously.

She got on her knees and pulled down Todd's boxers. His erect manhood popped up and slapped her in the face.

"Ooh. Someone's excited." Claudia said deviously as she licked the underside of his member.

Todd shuddered at the new sensation. Claudia jerked him off for a few minutes and then put the head of his hard 7.5 inch cock in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it as Todd moaned. She slowly engulfed his member inch by inch until it hit the back of her throat and she hummed, sending the vibration through his whole body.

"Oh, Claudia, I'm going to cum soon." said Todd, pulling Claudia's head towards him, trying to receive as much pleasure as he could from Claudia's amazing blowjob, but just as he was about to cum, she pulled off and he whimpered.

"Well we can't have that just yet, now can we?" she said with a smirk.

She got up, pushed Todd on the bed and lowered herself onto his throbbing erection until he hit her hymen.

"You're a virgin?" Todd asked.

"Yeah. I want you to be my first." She replied.

Todd slowly pushed into Claudia and she gasped when he broke through her wall and started thrusting deep inside her. They kissed hard while they fucked harder. After a few minutes, they were both close to their climax and bucking their hips rhythmically with each other.

"I'm cumming!" Todd yelled.

"Me too. Cum inside me!" Claudia said.

They both came at the same time, Todd's seed filling Claudia and it started to leak out of her pussy. They slowed their bucking and came in for one last kiss, before they fell into a sweaty, tired heap.

"I love you." Todd said

"I love you too." Claudia replied before they drifted off to sleep.


	2. Steve

Timeline: Following the events of "Fractures". Steve is exhausted from all the work he's been doing since the Alice incident, staying in the Warehouse to avoid injuries as much as possible, and needs some relief.

When Pete and Myka were on a snag and bag, and Artie and Leena were at the Warehouse, Steve was in his room at the B&amp;B, stark naked, one hand squeezing his nipple, the other firmly grasped on his beautiful 6 inch circumcised cock that bent upwards at the perfect angle, showing off his mushroom head, oozing with pre-cum. He was moaning Liam's name and had a 8 inch vibrating dildo in his ass, the same size as his ex-boyfriend.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Claudia was watching Star Trek with Trailer, when suddenly she shuddered from pleasure coming from her nether regions, and a soft moan escaped her lips.

_Holy crap! This feels so good! But I'm not masturbating. How the hell is this happening? Maybe it has something to do with my connection to Steve? _she thought to herself as she continued to feel the pleasurable sensations in her sex. She went upstairs and knocked on Steve's door.

Steve quickly pulled the dildo out and hid it under the bed and wiped up the lube, sweat, and pre-cum that he found himself covered with as he put his clothes back o. and went to answer the door.

"Hey Claude, what's up?" he asked the person standing in his doorway.

"Seeing that we're connected to each other via the metronome, and we share each other's pain and possibly pleasure, would you care to explain this?" Claudia asked as she pulled down her jeans and panties, revealing her cute, hairless sex, completely wet.

"Claudia! What the hell are you doing?" Steve asked, completely surprised.

"I was just watching TV. And you're gay, so it doesn't matter. What does matter, is that you've been a naughty boy. You've been masturbating, haven't you?"

"No..." was his only response.

"You're lying." She said with an evil grin.

She walked over to Steve's bedside drawer and opened it up to find the bottle of lube he had been using for his guilty pleasure.

"Alright! I was masturbating! But only because I needed some release from all the crap that's been going on lately." he confessed.

"I wonder, if we had sex, would we feel twice the pleasure?" she thought out loud.

Before Steve could respond, Claudia closed the door and proceeded to remove the rest of her own clothes. As soon as she did, she reached into Steve's pants and grabbed his now flaccid member and palmed it, squeezing it hard, causing Steve to moan lightly, as well as Claudia.

"Oh, that's a yes for sure!" she exclaimed as she pushed him onto the bed and jumped on him as she started to take off Steve's pants. Steve made no effort to stop her but let her go on. As Claudia began to suck on his tip, they both moaned in pleasure from the sensation. Soon she engulfed the whole of his beautiful cock and they both felt the great pleasure as she bobbed her head up and down on little Steve.

Soon they were both moaning insanely and Claudia got on Steve and began to ride him. She gasped as he entered her, and finally Steve stopped her.

"No, Claudia, this is wrong! We shouldn't even be doing this! Besides, I'm gay, remember?" he exclaimed.

"But Little Steve here begs to differ." Claudia responded in a seductive tone.

As they neared their orgasms, Claudia was practically screaming Steve's name, digging her fingernails into his skin, begging for release. She finally came and yelled at the top of her lungs before passing out in her new lover's arms. Steve pulled out and jerked his now soaking wet tool until he came, covering Claudia's ass with the warm, white substance, making sure not to get any in her pussy, and he let her sleep in his bed as he cleaned them both up before the others got back.


	3. Joshua

Timeline: During the events of 'The Ones You Love', Claudia is at her brother's lab at Menlo Park, but rather than neutralizing the scroll, she decides to have a little fun.

Claudia was kneeling down in front of Joshua, she had broken the amber on his crotch area and started to unzip his pants.

"Okay, Josh, let's see what you're packing in there, hmm?" she asked seductively.

Claudia remembered when she was younger, sometimes when Joshua was stressed, he would ask her to play a game with him. This game would involve Claudia taking off her clothes for him and sucking his cock. Claudia learned to love the taste of cocks and cum, and she missed her brother's. She reached into his pants and pulled out his 7.5 inch circumcised member and gave it a little kiss on the tip before starting to lick and suck on it. She licked it from the underside of the head to the base of the shaft before sucking on his balls, giving each one a thorough lubing with her tongue. She savoured the taste of his cock in her mouth as she continued her ministrations. After what seemed like forever to Claudia, her brother finally came in her mouth and she swallowed all of it before removing Joshua's softening member and jerking and licking it, milking the remaining love-juice from her brother, knowing this might be the last time. When she was done, she put away Little Joshua before proceeding to neutralize the scroll.

**Sorry for the short chapter, I just felt like this had to happen, so I wrote a short one. It's also the last, but I will write more fanfics in the future.**


End file.
